shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
Annelid Launcher
The Annelid Launcher is a weapon featured in System Shock 2 and is the final exotic weapon one can obtain. It is a heavily modified alien device, and it is impossible to discern its original function. It fires a yellow, heat-seeking projectile when the trigger is pulled. Upon obtaining the Annelid Launcher in Diego's Quarters on the Rickenbacker, the player will be awarded 20 Cybernetic Modules. Requirements The Annelid Launcher requires Exotic Weapons skill level 6, Strength 3 and Agility 3 to use. Research skill 6 is also required to research this weapon. Both Molybdenum (Mo) and Selenium (Se) are needed in the process. Ammunition Types *'Worms' - Annelid tissues which appear all around the game. When collected in laboratory beakers, they can be injected into this weapon and will be chemically altered into deadly substances. Damage Table Firing Modes *'HUMAN' (Primary mode) - It fires a yellow projectile which deals Anti-Human damage. Each shot consumes 4 units of Worms. *'ANNELID' (Secondary mode) - It fires a pink projectile which deals Anti-Annelid damage. The ammunition consumption is unchanged. Modifications *Level 1 - Increases clip size from 8 to 18 and increases damage by 10%. *Level 2 - Increases projectile speed by 100% and increases damage to a total of 25%. Strategies *As the ultimate weapon to eliminate organic opponents, it is also the biggest investment in the whole game. The Grenade Launcher requires roughly half the amount of Cybernetic Modules that this weapon requires to maximize its damage output, and can be obtain starting from the very beginning. **The firepower of an Annelid Launcher will only exceed that of the Grenade Launcher when fighting against pure annelid creatures, mainly consisting of Arachnids. *A LabAssistant Implant can raise one’s Research skill by one level; in other words, only Research skill level 5 is needed. However it does not change the fact the that this weapon is the most expensive item to research. **Unlike the Viral Proliferator, which requires a lower level of Research skill than the Crystal Shard, one would fulfill the prerequisites of this weapon only if they intend to use it. Hence, think carefully before doing so. *The major advantage of this weapon is that its projectiles are heat-seeking and have a decent size of blast radius. It is basically the closest thing to a missile launcher in the game, and not much aiming is required. **However, it cannot target at the Nodes of the Brain of the Many; therefore, carrying a backup weapon is advised. *The HUMAN mode deals a large amount of extra damage to the player, and thus should never be used in close range. The ANNELID mode, on the other hand, does not hurt the player. **Rumblers, which are the most durable half-annelid creatures in the game, can approach the player very fast. Therefore, either eliminate them in HUMAN mode quickly from a distance, or prepare for a prolonged, close range battle in ANNELID mode. *Exotic Weapons degrade much faster than any other type of weapons, so upgrade the Maintenance skill as much as possible if you intend to use this weapon a lot. *Bear in mind that Worms are the most uncommon type of ammunition in the game, so it is advised to make every shot count. Trivia *According to the in-game description, this weapon is semi-sentient. However, one can barely observe any differences between it and any other weapon.